


Lipstick

by uniquepov



Series: Harry Potter and the Drabbling Ficlets [49]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_dmhgchallenge"></span><a href="http://dmhgchallenge.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://dmhgchallenge.livejournal.com/"><b>dmhgchallenge</b></a>'s July prompt of "lipstick". This was the first time I actually WON the monthly challenge! It was also my last challenge, as I accepted a co-mod position later that month.</p><p>
  <a href="http://pics.livejournal.com/uniquepov/pic/0001wkk0/"></a>
  <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I am up to no good; however, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.

Setting the table for a romantic dinner, Hermione’s eyes had fallen on a bright red smudge along the rim of the cut crystal goblet.

Lipstick.

More importantly, _not hers_.

She was still livid when Draco arrived home.

“Hermione? What’s wrong?”

Wordlessly, she held the glass out to him, smudge forward.

“What is that?” he asked.

“Lipstick.”

“Ah.”

“Is that all you have to say?”

“Hermione…” he began placatingly.

“Don’t you _dare_ ‘Hermione’ me!” she spat. “Who is she?”

“Pansy.”

“ _Pansy_?!”

“I… needed her advice, actually.”

“Oh, yes? On what?”

“On this,” Draco whispered, as he dropped slowly to one knee.


End file.
